walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Merle Dixon (TV Series)
Merle Dixon is a survivor first encountered in "Guts", the second episode of The Walking Dead (TV Series). He has a younger brother named Daryl Dixon and the Dixon brothers appear only in the TV series and do not exist in the continuity of the comic series. He is more than likely a neo-Nazi with his views of non-white races and Waffen SS markings found on his motorcycle. Merle seems to be a military veteran, often reminiscing about "non-com" pussies, which is a military term used to refer to non-commisioned officers (sergeants). Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown It is known that during the time Merle's brother, Daryl, was forced to make his way home from the mountains, Merle was in juvie and apparently did not notice that Daryl had been gone. Merle had major influences on his brother's upbringing and practically raised him to share his beliefs, although Daryl does not seem to share Merle's neo-nazi tendencies.Talking Dead November 13, 2011 Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Guts Merle is one of the Atlanta survivors who left the refugee camp to gather supplies in Atlanta with Glenn, Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog and Morales. When the department store is besieged by walkers, Dixon fires his rifle at several of them. T-Dog demands that he stops firing as it will draw more walkers. After Merle insults him by calling him a "nigger," T-Dog punches him and the two begin to brawl. Though Rick, Morales and Glenn attempt to intervene, Merle single-handedly knocks them down and viciously beats T-Dog, establishing his dominance by spitting on the man. After declaring himself leader he is blind-sided by Rick who punches him out and handcuffs him to a pipe, before Dixon can cause further harm. Rick then confinscates Merle's cocaine and tosses it off the side of the side of the building, infuriating him. He is then put under the watch of T-Dog while the other survivors attempt to find a way out of the city. When the survivors do find a way out, T-Dog attempts to save Dixon but accidentally drops the handcuff keys into a vent, forcing him to abandon Dixon on the rooftop, as he flees after locking the rooftop door shut with chains. He is left behind as the survivors escape Atlanta. Tell It to the Frogs Left alone, he begins the stages of accepting his fate (praying, bargaining, etc.), until he begins to fight again, this time with the pipe he is cuffed to. As zombies invade the building and reach the chained door to the rooftop, Merle struggles harder until he notices the spilled tools that the others had left behind. He uses his belt to attempt reaching a hack-saw and succeeds in cutting off his hand to escape. thumb|300px|right Vatos Rick, Glenn, Daryl and T-dog discover that Merle used the hacksaw to sever off his hand, then proceeded to cauterize it with a bunsen burner and killed two walkers as he left the building. It is believed that Merle stole the van Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl used to return to Atlanta, and fled the city in it, although the fact he never returned to camp suggests otherwise. Season 2 Chupacabra Merle reappears in an injured Daryl's dream, he taunts Daryl for giving up, telling him to be tougher. He also tells Daryl to stand up to Rick, even suggesting that Daryl shoot him, and mentioning that Rick handcuffed him and left him to die on the roof of the department store. As a result of this vision, Daryl is able to pull himself up from the gorge he'd fallen into. Season 3 It has been confirmed that Merle (Michael Rooker) will return in Season 3 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Killed Victims This list shows the people Merle has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Merle is one of many new characters introduced in the TV series that does not appear in the comic series. *Merle is first victim of an amputation in the TV series. *Merle has a number of ethnic slurs that he uses against people of different minorities to show his racism. *It is likely that Merle has a military background based on his skills with firearms, fighting (taking on Rick, Morales and T-Dog by himself) and his military style haircut. While chained to the pipe on the roof he can be heard mumbling a story about when he mouthed off to a non-commissioned officer and then punched five of his teeth out. He was then sent to prison for 16 months and presumably court-martialed. **Merle has been the only (former) military member shown alive in the series so far (Unless the tattoo on shane's arm is a marine one, not mention the way shane's spoke when convincing the others to kill he zombies in the barn; which sounded like a drill sergeant). *According to his brother, he got the Clap on occasion and had to take some serious antibiotics and drugs. *In Daryl's hallucination, Merle had both of his hands. *In one episode Shane refered to Merle saying Rick "went on suicide mission to save a drug dealer". It is likely that Merle belonged to some white supremacist organization, perhaps Aryan Brotherhood. *In an interview with The Hollwood Reporter, Norman Reedus stated that Merle will return one day, he just doesn't know when.Season Two Spoilers Interview *Michael Rooker has been confirmed to appear in the third season. Of what role he will play in the storyline is currently unknown. On an interview Rooker said "I had to lose 20 pounds to play this role again'', meaning he's either on the run or a prisoner of The Governor. http://dailydead.com/the-walking-dead-season-3-michael-rooker-confirms-his-return-as-merle/'' *During The Talking Dead right after the Beside the Dying Fire episode, comic book creator Robert Kirkman hints a definite appearance of Merle in season 3. When asked: " Will Merle, Morgan, and Duane make a return in season 3?," he responded: " Well there is an 100% chance, that 33% of the membership of that group will make a definite appearance in season 3.'' Due to the rare chance of Duane and Morgan being separated, Merle has bigger chance of being this 33%.'' *Creator Robert Kirkman also hinted, in a joking matter, that Merle might be the person piloting the helicopter at the beginning of Beside the Dying Fire. References